Por la patria hasta morir
by Hagastian
Summary: Un último pensamiento dedicado por parte de Japón a aquellos hombres que parten a luchar.


**********·**Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles no me pertenecen.

**********·**Palabras: 2124.

**********·**Nota: Esto es un fic bastante antiguo, pero lo pongo acá porque ahora está corregido 8D.

**********·**Advertencias: Nada demasiado mortal, creo.

* * *

**·**

**Por la patria hasta morir.**

**·********  
**

* * *

La mirada oscura del japonés se pasea por el regimiento. Limpio, ordenado y perfecto luce el lugar y restriega en sus frías paredes la más dura disciplina nipona; ese espacio está repleto de aquellos llamados por el fuego del amor patriota, de aquellos que acudieron a formar un batallón de innumerables hombres. Kiku esboza una elegante y fina sonrisa, porque él conoce todos los nombres que allí se amontonan perfectamente ordenados, desde el más joven soldado raso hasta el más viejo coronel.

Siempre le ha intrigado aquello de que ser país implica conocer todo lo referente al territorio donde establece su dominio; aunque él y los demás asiáticos son los que más se acercan a algún tipo de iluminación al respecto; aún no existe ninguna nación capaz de entender completamente que es cargar con semejante responsabilidad. Kiku entiende que va más allá de conocer millones de nombres sin tener que esforzarse siquiera en recordarlos o que otros tantos aparezcan en su cabeza a diario, indicando a la nueva población que se suma a su ya enorme hogar; pero como no ha encontrado respuesta aún (aunque sabe que la hallará algún día), prefiere gozar del beneficio de conocer a su gente y ahora en particular, a sus hombres.

El orgullo le hace hinchar el pecho mientras su mirada firme pasa revista a cada hombre. Todos son lo mejor de su gente y representan el más alto orgullo nacional.

Delante de él, el jefe de aquella división pregunta con una voz seca y firme que traspasa todo, hasta dónde estarán dispuestos a dar por la patria. El representante de la nación gira su vista hacía ese hombre y traga saliva al momento que los demás responder que lo _darán todo_. Los japoneses siempre han sido enseñados a recibir la lucha como una bendición y ellos incluso contemplan la muerte en batalla como un alto honor; la boca de Kiku se tuerce en un gesto amargo que no alcanza a completarse. Ellos que lucen orgullosos y altivos partirán en algunas horas a luchar contra Rusia en la guerra y en sus ojos ve como todos están dispuestos a dar hasta la última gota de sangre.

Es allí cuando se pregunta qué se sentirá aquello.

Kiku es una nación, por ende es inmortal y él siempre ha sentido cierto sentimiento por sus hombres, sus hijos como los llama en la soledad de su alma y en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones. Los ama como no ha amado a nadie. Porque la corta existencia de _sus_ humanos los hace adorarlos más que nada, pero también le impide conciliar el sueño casi todas las noches porque hacen que piense en ciertas terminologías que ellos usan para con él. En esta ocasión en particular (y Kiku se muerde la lengua porque cada vez que su gente va a luchar, piensa en lo mismo), él piensa en el término de la patria. Si bien es algo que la ley impone que se traspase de generación en generación, el japonés no sabe a ciencia cierta las implicancias que trae esa sencilla palabra. No sabe tampoco si en verdad él entiende a lo que se refieren los humanos. Y mucho menos conoce si él es verdaderamente el sujeto indicado para ser el recibidor de aquellos sentimientos patriotas.

La voz del coronel interrumpe su tren de pensamientos, él grita con la fuerza brava de un militar hasta dónde llegará su tropa. Sus hombres. Si bien aquella pregunta (u orden, aún era complicado hacer la diferencia) ya había sido cuestionada con anterioridad, Kiku sabe que es un aseguramiento extra; eso o una forma de afirmar la dureza guerrera de su gente. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, llega a la conclusión que es lo segundo, porque conoce las leyes militares y sabe que los segundos cuestionamientos allí no existen. Sin duda la obediencia militar es dura…

Eleva la vista con elegancia en el instante perfecto, pues los hombres gritan con esa tonalidad viril que estremece más allá del alma que lucharán hasta el último aliento; y Kiku siente como el grito de _¡Lucharemos por la patria hasta morir!_ le cala los huesos y le estruja el corazón en un son vibrante. Estremecedor.

_Por la patria hasta morir._

Aquella frase le fractura y le atraviesa como la más filosa de sus espadas, si bien Kiku no tiene ni la más remota idea de quién ideó esa terminología tan singular (y si es sincero, no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en averiguar su procedencia), le causa un efecto totalmente contrario al que esas palabras provocan en su gente. A ellos les hace vibrar el alma con regocijo y con amor. A él le hace vibrar el alma con angustia y temor. Porque esa entrega es sinónimo de lucha total y por ende, de gente que no volverá jamás a pisar su hogar.

Se estremece ante aquel pensamiento, pero permanece de pie, elegante y orgulloso. No puede evitar imaginar la escena después de la guerra, cuando se reúnen las tropas y se llama a lista; la ausencia de las respuestas ante apellidos ideados en la nada es una dura estaca que se le clava en el pecho y se hunde cada vez más. Y eso que es producto de su desarrollada imaginación; no quiere ni asomarse a lo que sentirá cuando llegue la realidad y le aplaste, aunque sabe desde ya que ese sufrimiento será soledad destructiva, porque él se guarda todo. Y es un destino que por desgracia no puede negar, por la sencilla razón de que es ridículo que todos sus hijos regresen vivos.

Aún así no comprende. No. Si es sincero, comprende a medias. Algunas cosas sueltas que le molesta porque no alcanza la completa verdad. No entiende como puede haber tanto amor en aquellos cuerpos tan vulnerables, porque sabe que ellos lo aman más que nada ¡Por algo lo denominan su patria! _¡Su líder incluso más allá del Emperador!_ Por más que piense no puede entender el fervor con que los humanos le idolatran y dan todo por él. Aunque él lo compara con el mismo amor que su propia persona profesa a cada habitante de su hogar; al menos eso es lo único comparable. Y si es así, si es el mismo amor, Kiku se siente profundamente feliz y agradecido.

Pero siente que le falta entender. Arruga ligeramente el entrecejo ante ello.

Y le duele el tener a la guerra como demostración gráfica de ese amor. Del amor que él entiende y ama también aunque no lo abarque por completo, aunque sea la mitad de lo que su conocimiento abraza. Sin embargo, más que la guerra misma, le disgusta y le duele como nunca, un desgarrón que es más doloroso que la carne abierta. Le duele el no estar allí con ellos, el no estar con el uniforme de campaña perfectamente ordenado y las armas cargadas; odia no poder estar codo a codo luchando en el campo de batalla.

Lo único que él hace es luchar encerrado con su jefe, planeando estrategias y evitando que la muerte no se acerque a su gente más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Porque esa no es la única guerra que han librado ni será la última.

De súbito recuerda el dolor que antes ha tenido y utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estirar la mano y apretar la zona donde está su corazón, se repite que está despidiendo a su gente y lo mínimo que debe hacer es mantener la compostura eterna que tanto le caracteriza. Logra controlarse, pero a cambio tiene que pagar con punzadas que le cortan la respiración unos eternos instantes. Se mantiene firme, perfectamente perfecto.

—¡Listos para partir, señor!

La poderosa voz de su coronel le hace entender que todo está listo. La tropa equipada. Los soldados dispuestos. El tren que les llevará a la frontera les espera afuera y solamente un _sí_ que escapa de sus labios sellan todo el destino del regimiento.

Kiku camina con ellos, al frente de todos los guía donde la magnífica maquinaría aguarda con las puertas abiertas a que aborden. Un chirrido molesto en su cabeza le recuerda que él se queda abajo. _Solo._

Cuando está a un metro exacto de la locomotora, se coloca al lado de una pequeña pasada y desde allí se despide, con un discurso que conoce de memoria, de sus hijos. Les desea suerte desde lo más hondo de su alma y los observa con atención, grabando sus rostros aún más en su infinita memoria. Recordando sus nombres y sus timbres al hablar, las cualidades y las familias que muchos dejan atrás.

_Por la patria hasta morir._

Por él hasta perecer.

_Luchas, luchar y luchar._

Contiene un suspiro frustrado, el amor peligroso y mortal de sus hombres se extiende como una serpiente venenosa por su cuerpo. Ellos morirán por él, por su patria. Y él estará días enteros sintiendo el dolor de las balas imaginarias (que en la realidad dan a sus hombres) en su viejo y agotado cuerpo.

Los soldados suben lentamente, sus ojos brillan como el sol que se refleja en sus zapatos y en las medallas, el fuego que alberga cada alma se hace presente y hasta el ambiente mismo parece caldearse. Todos ellos van con sonrisas altivas. Seguros de que abrazaran la victoria y le darán aquella satisfacción al japonés que les despide con un asentimiento de cabeza. Con una emoción y orgullo que no puede demostrar.

Kiku observa las espaldas que se pierden en los vagones y eleva una oración al cielo, a su dios para que tienda un manto de protección sobre las jóvenes almas. Después de todo, aunque sabe que muchos faltarán, eso no es sinónimo de que no anhele verlos regresar a todos al termino de la guerra contra Rusia.

Cuando todo termina, se va a su casa, a reunirse con su jefe y dar comienzo a las reuniones extenuantes, a las estrategias y a las peleas internas por cual opción y camino será mejor seguir cuando los hombres pisen territorio enemigo. Sus pasos son lentos y hacen un eco profundo y seco.

* * *

{...}

* * *

Kiku quiere llorar.

No va ni una semana de guerra y ya ha perdido a seis de sus hijos. ¡Seis! Tres de los cuales tenían una numerosa familia que quedó desolada y tan sola como él mismo. Aún recuerda lo horrible que fue visitar a las viudas para dar las condolencias…

Desde que todo empezó él no ha podido dormir, su cuerpo clama por un descanso decente, pero por más que trate es imposible. La razón se encuentra en la guerra misma, porque su cabeza y su corazón se llenan de cada nombre que lucha, de los gritos desbordantes y las sonrisas que le rezan al cielo como despedida; muchas veces los caídos comparten un pensamiento para sus familias y _para él_. ¡Para él!... Por eso llora horas eternas en su habitación y sufre con la boca apretada en un gesto quebrado el dolor que la muerte ocasiona en su cuerpo.

Independiente de que a él le guste pelear, porque de que le gusta, le gusta. Detesta y se enrabia consigo mismo, el ver a sus hijos morir. Partes infinitamente grandes de su corazón se destruyen en cada caída y sus ojos se aprietan con las lágrimas que intenta impedir que salgan, pero que se escurren en un lamento odioso; porque sabe que al día siguiente se levantará antes del amanecer para bordar en un inmenso memorial los nombres que desaparecieron.

Odia perderlos.

Odia que ellos luchen allá, en la lejanía y él no pueda cerrarles los ojos para que duerman eternamente. Odia que aunque gane la guerra, la victoria amarga le recuerde que aquellos a quienes despidió no volverán porque es el precio que tiene que pagar.

Y odia también que sus hijos salgan. Porque él cree que no vale tanto como para que arriesguen sus vidas de aquel modo. Sí, es el padre de todos ellos, pero ellos hacen lo mismo con sus propias familias. ¡No hay ninguna diferencia!

Por más que intenta comprenderlo, no puede entender el amor y el patriotismo. Finas lágrimas cortan sus mejillas y casi es capaz de sentir las grietas que están abiertas en su alma. Pero sabe que es un deber que él tiene, porque no puede impedir que ellos salgan y cumplan lo que quieran hacer; parte de su misión como nación es permitirles cumplir todos los deseos que ellos quieren.

Duele. Arde. Quema. Destruye.

Además, también tiene que cumplir otro deber, el cuál es proteger a aquellos que se quedan en casa. A las familias que esperan el regreso de los que partieron y debe tragarse el dolor para velar por el bien mayor. Debe hacerlo porque es su misión.

Ellos dan la vida por él y Kiku no es capaz de morir por ellos. No porque no quiera, sino porque su propia inmortalidad y su deber como protector se lo impide.

La amarga ironía le corroe las venas.

* * *

**Notas:**

La pequeña mención de guerra que se hace, es a la guerra ruso-japonesa (1904 - 1905).

Es increíble como he cambiado desde que escribí esto hasta hoy. Y aunque cambie algunas cosas, de seguro que está plagadísimo de errores, imagino que por ser un fic bastante antiguo, es algo que quedó en él. Y bueno, el fic en particular, lo que quiero expresar en él es algo que me gusta mucho; creo que por eso a esta historia le tengo un cariño especial.

Y para escribirla, me inspiré en la canción Los Cazadores del Desierto de Los Cuatro Cuartos. (Aparte, pero hace una referencia totalmente ajena a esto...en realidad, es una canción que habla de la guerra del Pacífico xDU). Pero ejemplifica mucho lo que escribí.

Gracias por leer~.

¿Review 8D?


End file.
